List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity characters
The following is a list of characters that appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. Heroes Quagsire sells the land that becomes the Pokémon Paradise. He helps the player Pokémon with all of their adventuring needs, and runs a shop in Paradise that switches members of the team and sells items. Quagsire also runs an organization that punishes evildoers, and he always rewards the player when an outlaw job request is completed. He is a quiet, calm, peaceful, and elderly Pokémon. His speech is filled with "mmm"s and "hmm"s. He is known to be very emotional on occasion, often breaking into tears. Quotes * When the player is near the inn for the first time: :"Hmm, you two... Good timing. Those two Timburr over there are the carpenter's, mmm, apprentices. You should ask them about your house, hmm? Hmm, lads? Where's your, mmm, master?" :"Hmm, looks good. Good luck with the carpenter, hmm? I'll be waiting out here, hmm?" * When the player is outside: :"How'd it go, hmm?" :"Mm-hmm. Sounds peachy, hmm? You can reach Stony Cave from the crossroads up ahead, hmm?" * At the crossroads: :"You can reach Stony Cave from this here crossroads, hmm? There's only one thing to remember... Hmm, I think you already know it, but... Stony Cave is... hmm, a Mystery Dungeon." :"It sure does sound fun when you put it like that, hmm? Sometimes you can, hmm, find rare treasure! And then everything's coming up roses, hmm? And then...out of nowhere... ...you might get, hmm, viciously attacked by wild Pokémon. They're very dangerous places, so be careful, hmm?" :"Might as well at least try your best, hmm?" :"Hmm... Nope. Never bothered to be concerned about anything in my life. Why start now, hmm? And besides..." :"I somehow get the feeling, hmm, that you two can make it through anything together. It's rather reassuring, hmm? Even if it's based on, hmm, absolutely nothing at all." * When the house is done: :"Hmmm. It's quite an interesting house, hmm?" * The next morning: :"Mmm, morning. I've just been, hmm, waiting for you two to wake up." :"Come with me, hmm?" * In Paradise Center: :"Mm-hmm. This is it." :"Mm-hmm. Consider it a little gift from me. I'm calling it the, hmm, Request Board. You'll find information about adventuring... ...and requests from Pokémon. They may need you to find something for them or take care of some bad egg... You may even find little requests for help from the Pokémon around town, hmm? All kinds of different notices will crop up on here, hmm?" :"Mm-hmm. Oh, and, hmm... I moved one of the Deposit Boxes from Post Town here, too. You should use it to, hmm, keep a handle on all your items and . And, mmm, I've started a shop as well. I haven't got many goods yet, but... If you come talk to me, I'll show you what I can offer, hmm? If you see something you like, be sure to buy it, hmm?" :"Hmmm. Well...mmm...I don't really know. Maybe... Maybe because you and are trying hard for something. Whenever I see someone trying their best, I just feel like, hmm, helping them out. I know I'm normally, mmm, pretty relaxed. But watching you and somehow gets me all worked up. Hoho... So, hmm... Let me explain, mmm, how the Request Board works. You see there are all sorts of notes left on the board, hmm? Each is a request. Select a request that you'd like to fulfill for someone and, mmm, tear it right off. Next you'll take that note over to the Request Counter, hmm? Then if you hand the note to Azumarill..." :"Then you'll be able to go to the dungeon you need to complete your request, hmm? That's, mmm, about it for my explanation. Pretty simple, hmm? Go on and, mmm, pick your very first ever request. Make it a good one, hmm?" :"Hmmm, that's it exactly. Then all you have to do is go out through that Request Gate. You'll be taken to the proper dungeon, hmm? So what kind of request did you select, ? I'm, hmm, rather curious. Will you let me steal a peek? Hmm, hmm... "Please! I cant seem to find my way out of Stompstump Peak!" "I'd thought I could make it through this kind of mountain on my own..." "But before I knew it, I'd completely lost my way." "I'm sorry to ask, but please help me!" --Dunsparce ...Hmm. It's not a very glamorous request, is it? The you'll earn isn't much either. You're sure you want this request, hmm?" :"Hmm... Boo-hoo-hoooooom! I'm so, mmm, moved! Mm-hmm! I knew you two were good Pokémon! Now all you need to do is leave the Center and go to that dungeon, hmm? Hurry up and save that Pokémon. Mmm, mmm... Hmm." * When the player gets their first reward: :"Hmm! and ! You completed your first request successfully. That's wonderful, hmm?" * After Dunsparce is rejected: :"Something the matter, hmm?" :"Dunsparce? Oh, that Pokémon the two of you saved, hmm? If that's who you mean, hmm... I did see him a few minutes ago." :"I passed by him right over there, hmm? He was with some, hmm, strange Pokémon I'd never seen before." :(Flashback) "As I walked by, I heard the three of them talking together, hmm?" :"That's about what they said, hmm? Then the three of them, mmm, went off somewhere together..." (end of flashback) :"Hmm? Is it that surprising a story, hmm? Hmm... That's curious. You know, just before I ran into you... ...another Pokémon heard that story and reacted, hmm, much the same." :"That was, hmm, Emolga. The second Emolga heard that story about Dunsparce, he... Well, hmm...he seemed just as shocked as you two do right now. Then he turned pale and ran off somewhere, mmm, in a flash." :"Hmm, that's what I recall hearing. Wait a moment...hmm... Do you think something happened, mmm?" * The next morning: :"I'm, hmm, glad to see you all finally became a team!" :"Hmm, so... To celebrate the formation of your team...how about another, hmm, present from me?" :"Come with me, hmm?" Often referred to as "the signora", she seems to be the unofficial leader of Post Town. She owns and manages the inn, where she cooks food regarded to be some of the best in the world. She is very gracious, allowing Umbreon and Espeon to stay at the inn as long as they pay their bills and putting bills on credit when a Pokémon is unable to pay for them immediately. Carpenter of Post Town, he once loved his craft. However, when he got a serious back injury and found himself unable to build anything worthwhile, he quit building and began scamming. He meets the player and scams them into getting five blue gems, which Scraggy steals and gives to Gurdurr. The Timburr, the player and partner Pokémon eventually convince him to give up on scamming and return to carpentry. He later joins the player together with Virizion, Dunsparce, Emolga and the Timburr in battle against the Pawniard Brothers and their gang. He eventually opens up his shop in Pokémon Paradise, where he prepares new areas, builds facilities and redecorates. They are Gurdurr's apprentices and joined him before he got injured. They tried to convince him to give up scamming and continue work, but with no luck. With the involvement of the player and partner Pokémon in Gurdurr's scamming, they are finally able to get Gurdurr to return to carpentry. They later join the player alongside Gurdurr, Emolga, Dunsparce and Virizion in battle against the Pawniard. They are shown to be fearful of Gurdurr when he appears to be in a bad mood but have great respect for him. When Gurdurr opens up his shop in Paradise, they assist him when he builds new facilities, redecorates, etc. A criminal from the west who is first seen working together with Gurdurr to scam other Pokémon. After he is defeated he is forced to open up his move shop in Pokémon Paradise by Quagsire. He often insults the player, as well as other Pokémon, such as Victini, but restates it once he realizes Quagsire is standing near him. After the player defeats the Bittercold, he apologizes for everything he said. Quotes * In Post Town: :"I-I'm sorry! I'm just really in a hurry! P-please excuse me!" * In Hazy Pass: :"Took ya long enough. I wanna get down to business, yo!" :"Yeah, yeah... I've got what I promised you. Gettin' a little greedy, huh?" :"Heh! Well, that's true enough. Course I could just go into Stony Cave myself and get some, but... ...Well, it does get pretty dicey in there. Having you lend your particular expertise to that problem is... ...just plain expedient. Ain't no other way about it." :"What! You're gonna have 'em get you even more? Those little losers?!" :"You serious?! Dude, you're cold! It's their dream to build their own home, ain't it? They're gonna keep believing in that dream and just keep bringing you gems forever? Never knowing it won't come true? Maaan, I think I could cry. Ain't you got any heart left?" :"Well, you ain't wrong there. Nahahahahahahahahaha!!!" :"You...you were tailing me? You mean you actually saw through my mad skills? I'm impressed, losers. But...watcha think you're gonna do now? You wanna fight? With the two of us? I'm warning you now, I've been tussling on the wrong side of the route my whole life. The s I've lived through...well, little squirts like you couldn't imagine. Id'd be best for you to just toddle off home to your mamas, you hear?" :"My, my, my. And even after I went to the trouble of warning you losers..." :"Fine, then. Why don't we just show you? We'll show you what a big mistake you're making! Let's roll!" :* After being defeated: ::"Y-yeowch!" She is a lone warrior and arrives in Post Town, everyone fawning over her. She is known for rejecting any advances (friendship or love), which includes the latest from Dunsparce. She opens up and battles the Pawniard alongside the player, Dunsparce, Emolga, Gurdurr and the Timburr, after which she is automatically recruited into the team. It is later revealed by Umbreon, that Keldeo went to the Great Glacier and sent a note that he really wanted to get away from her. This caused Virizion to not want to associate with anyone, thinking that everyone would betray her. However, as more and more becomes known about Keldeo's whereabouts, Virizion begins to leave behind her cold self for the warm, friendly Virizion that she once was. She shows signs of liking Emolga. A Pokémon who dreams of becoming a first-rate adventurer and helping Pokémon in need. Initially introduced as a very shy guy and Emolga's best friend, he's revealed to have taken a liking to Virizion like everyone else in the town. He tries to get Virizion's attention by presenting her with a gift, but gets rejected. He gets tricked by the Pawniard into going to Desolate Canyon with them and the player, Gurdurr, the Timburr, Virizion and Emolga join him in battle against the Pawniard. He reconciles with Virizion and gets automatically recruited into the team together with Emolga. As Dunsparce finds and takes more and more opportunities for adventure with the player and partner Pokémon, his dreams begin to become more realistic in his eyes, and he feels he can have hope without regrets. Quotes * Just before and upon meeting the player: :"Ohhh... What am I going to do... Ah!" :"Y-yes! I am!" :"Th-thank you! Thank you so much! I really...appreciate...it... WAAAHHHHHH!!!" :"Emolga!" * When giving the player their reward: :"! ! Thank you so much for rescuing me!" :"Ygh... I know... I really want to be the kind of Pokémon who does the rescuing, you know... But I'm not strong... And I get afraid...and then I always lose my nerve when the big moment arrives... I always mess up, and then I have to be the one who gets rescued in the end... I guess I'm just really not cut out to be an adventurer..." :"Yes! It's my dream to become a first-rate adventurer. It would be nice to explore all kinds of different places on adventures, of course... But really...I'd just like to help Pokémon around the world who are in trouble! I want to be able to give coureage and hope to Pokémon that are suffering! I just want to be useful--even a little! ...Th-that's my dream anyway. But... There's a huge gap between dreams and reality...and no matter what I do, I can't..." :"I wanted a crystal. I'd heard that the crystals in Stompstump Peak are really beautiful..." :"Ahh! That's it! This is it! This is the crystal I wanted! Wow, it really is beautiful!" :"What?! Are you sure?" :"Th-thank you!" :"Oh! I... Um, that's--I--! You see... Hoho..." * When Virizion appears: :"...Y-yes... Hoho..." :"What?! I...I can't do that!!! I really, really want to be friends with Virizion! But... How could I ever be brave enough to talk to someone like her? There's no way she'd even notice someone like me..." :"Whaaaaat?!" :"Wait... You guys! Hey!" * In the inn: :"Umm... Well... Th-this is... This crystal is for you, Miss Virizion!" :"Yes! That's right! P-please! Please be my friend!" :"Wha... Wait--what?" :"Sniffle...sniffle..." :"Sniff... I... Waaaaaahhhhhh!!!" * In Quagsire's flashback: :"R-really?!" :"Y-yeah." * Desolate Canyon: :"I-I think... I think I'd better go home after all..." :"I...I was really upset back in town... When I heard what you two were saying, I thought, "I want to be strong right away!" And that's why I came this far, but... But... I'm not sure just getting stronger...is what I really want..." :"A-and besides... When I really think about it...no one can become strong just like that, right?" :"So I-I...I'm going home. Good-bye!" :"Eek!!!" :"Ugh..." :"Emolga!" :"!''" :"..." :"''Emolga! Everybody! I'm going to fight! You don't need to protect me! I will fight and I won't be afraid! I promise! So you should all--!" :"You..." :* After winning: ::"It's...it's finally over!" ::"Yeah... I guess I got rescued again, huh? But I...was actually gullible enough to believe I could be strong just like that... It was all because of me that you all... Ahh, I really am useless...aren't I..." ::"Emolga..." ::"Wha--?" ::"Wow!" ::"A-are you sure? I mean, I'm not..." ::"Then I...I definitely wat to join you!" ::"! ! I'm going to do my best! Let's make a real paradise together!" ::"I... I... Hoho..." * The next morning: :"! !" :"Good morning!" :"We're going to form a team?" :"OK, then we should start thinking of a team name!" He is first met when the player is looking for Dunsparce. He is Dunsparce's best friend and always stands up for him, no matter what. He encourages him to give Virizion a gift as a means of appreciation, but when she rejects him, Emolga instantly hates Virizion, voting against her joining the team and openly showing that he wants nothing to do with her. They later make amends. He is shown to be very prideful and is a prankster. Quotes * Upon meeting the player: :"Who's that? Who's over there?! Dunsparce... Nope, clearly not. They don't really look like enemy Pokémon either, but..." :"Request? Ohhh. That bulletin board thing. So there are still Pokémon desperate enough to work for that dinky reward, huh? Thanks, though. I could use your help. I'm Emolga. I'm looking for Dunsparce, too. Dunsparce is my best friend, got it? But... He's a bit of a coward really...and he's always messing up... Pretty much whenever he does anything, he ends up needing someone to bail him out. So, you know, I was getting a bit worried and decided to look for him myself... If you guys happen to find him first, take care of him would ya? See ya." * Upon finding Dunsparce: :"Dunspaaarce!" :"Thank goodness! So this is where you were! You guys found him, huh? Thanks. We owe you big time." * When the player receives their first reward: :"I'm glad we found you this time, but... you've gotta stop being so reckless!" :"That...that's not true! I mean, sure, you're a bit of a coward and so things don't always go so well... But your heart's in the right place, right? That's pretty hard to find these days." :"But why'd you try going someplace like Stompstump Peak again?" :"Aha! So that's it! You wily scamp! So that's what you were after, huh?" * When Virizion appears: :"Dunsparce has adored Virizion from the first time he laid eyes on her... he really wants her to be his friend." :"Dunsparce! This is your big chance! Go and give 'er that crystal!" * In the inn: :"The Rainbows of Hope! I've heard of them, too!" :"D...Dunsparce..." :"Dunspaaarce! Virizion! That was so cold! What is wrong with you?! You could've just accepted his gift, you know! Argh!" * Desolate Canyon: :"Don't you touch Dunsparce!" :"Freeze, you two! Don't you move a muscle! Dunsparce is my best friend, you hear!" :"!''" :"''Hmph! How about it, bullies? Watcha gonna do now? Your chances don't look so good now, do they?" :"Whoaaa!" :"Urgh!" :"Dunsparce..." :* After winning: ::"We... We beat 'em! We really chased away the bad guys! We did it!!!" ::"Dunsparce! You OK?" ::"That's not true! You realized it before it went too far, didn't you? That it's not that easy to get strong. If you hadn't, we would've been way worse off! We might've had to fight those bullies on their own turf instead of here in the open! I'm glas they didn't take you all the way to their hideout. And besides... You fought bravely to the end, without giving in to fear, right? You did good, Dunsparce. I for one think you gave it your all." ::"Y-you want us?!" ::"I... Well, I don't really mind, if that's what Dunsparce wants to do." ::"Guess I don't have much choice then... I'll give it my all, too! Let's do this!" ::"You--! What do you think you're trying to pull now, huh?! What happened to all your big talk about not making friends? Not trusting anyone? You just say whatever comes into your head, don't you? You're messing with us! If you're just toying with us, then we don't need you in our Paradise!" ::"I...I do NOT approve! No way! Come on, ! Tell her to hit the road!" ::"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Why should I have to be friends with someone like her?! I'll never accept you, you hear that? Right, Dunsparce? You've gotta feel the same, don't you?" ::"Whaaaaaat?!" ::"I'm not OK with this, . Seriously not OK. Just so you know." ::"Why would you even want someone like that in your Paradise?!" ::"Wha-what kind of reason is that?!" * The next morning :"Morning, and ! Hey, ... It looks like 's here with some kinda delivery for you." :"No way! What does it say?" :"Sounds good to me. If we become a team and get Team Badges, we could take on anything!" :"Yeah! That's right! Hmmm... How about Emolga's Enforcers? Pretty cool, right?" :"Hey! What about my idea?!" :"I think it's good, too!" :"Right? That's because it's an awesome name! "Emolga's Enforcers" it is, then-- ...Hey! You guys haven't been listening to a single thing I've been saying, have you?!" and They are two dungeon researchers who work as partners. Together, they uncovered the secrets of how mystery dungeons work. The duo separates after a Purugly and Toxicroak attack them both for their Entercards. Umbreon takes two Entercards that they created and Espeon takes the other two. Umbreon manages to reach Post Town and is cared for by Swanna, but Espeon is still on the run from the pursuers. She eventually meets Swadloon in Inflora Forest and gives him the Entercards. After introducing a Magnagate in the main story, Umbreon informs the player about Espeon and insists on her rescue. Umbreon reveals they met Virizion in the past and why Espeon is distant towards others. Later on, Umbreon and Espeon both open the portal to the Great Glacier, and enter the dungeon with the player. Virizion's best friend from her past, and an Entercard enthusiast. He left Virizion temporarily to explore the Great Glacier, and he became the first Pokémon to successfully make it all the way to the top of the Glacier Palace. There, he discovered the secret of the Bittercold. Munna and her friends encouraged Keldeo to join their cause, but he refuses, leading to his capture and subsequent disappearance. The last thing anyone has heard of Keldeo was a letter sent to Virizion, saying that they were no longer friends. This letter causes Virizion to become cold, not making friend for fear of betrayal. As more and more is uncovered by the player, the partner, and the rest of the team, however, they get closer and closer to actually finding Keldeo, until eventually, Umbreon and Espeon successfully manage to free him from his prison. He reunites with Virizion in the Glacier Palace after defeating Munna, and he later joins the team. Hydreigon is the physical embodiment of the Voice of Life and is the one behind the player coming to the Pokémon world. He is originally thought to be the villain due to a vision the player receives of Munna being chased by Hydreigon before entering the Pokémon world, but he saves the player from being killed by Munna's gang and later explains his intentions of bringing the player into the Pokémon world in order to destroy the Bittercold. He is destroyed by Kyurem, but later returns to escort the player back to the human world. In the postgame, he joins the team and helps look for a way to bring the player Pokémon back, travelling with the partner all the way through Worldcore to assist in bringing the player back. In all, he is a very polite and silly Pokémon. He can often be found at Swanna's inn, eating ravenously. Having two alter egos depending on it's Forme, Meloetta will appear in Paradise after defeating the Bittercold and clearing Worldcore. It is a traveler who is searching for the best music. It will then ask the player to gather parts to build a Musical Paradise shop. After doing so, it'll want to join the team. Runs the Kecleon Shop in Post Town. Unlike previous games, this shop is only run by one Kecleon. Kecleon often puts a "♪" in between sentences. A Kecleon bazaar also appears in various dungeons, perhaps run by the same Kecleon. However, if one attempts theft, multiple, near-invincible Kecleon spawn, only leaving the thief with regrets. Quotes * When entering the shop: :"Welcome to the Kecleon Shop! ♪ How can I help you? ♪" :* When entering the shop after Dunsparce is rejected: ::"Virizion sure is pretty, isn;t she? ♪ I couldn't help being a bit awestruck. My mouth was hanging open! Wha--? What do you mean... My mouth is always hanging open? ... Welcome to the Kecleon Shop! ♪ How can I help you? f♪" :* Buy: ::"Take all the time you like." ::* If buying one item: :::"? That'll be . Sound good?" :::* Yes: ::::"Thanks for your business! ♪ Anything else you'd like to buy?" ::* If buying multiple items: :::"Altogether that comes to . Sound good?" :::* Yes: ::::"Thanks for your business! ♪ Anything else I can help you with?" ::* If exiting the menu: :::"Anything else I can help you with?" :* Sell: ::"What are you willing to part with?" ::"Anything else I can help you with?" :* Sell All: ::"I'll buy all of them for . Sound good to you?" ::* Yes: :::"Thanks for your business! ♪ Anything else I can help you with?" ::* No: :::"Anything else I can help you with?" :* Info: ::"Everyone needs items! Without a helthy supply of Max Elixirs, you might not use your strongest moves. Am I right? So, who's going to sell you such amazing and useful items? Well, we Kecleon, of course! We're very passionate about our trade. Stock up on everything you need from us before setting off for a dungeon! ♪ If we ever run out of an item... Try coming back the next day! We should get in a new shipment by then, so go exploring and come back later! ♪ You can find Kecleon Shops all over. We've even set up shop in some dungeons, so be sure to visit us! ♪ Anything else I can help you with?" * When exiting the shop: :"Thanks for your business. Come back anytime! ♪" * When Virizion appears: :"Ah! I can hardly stand it!" Runs the Box Buster shop in Post Town. He has an aggressive attitude which he uses to open boxes for the player. He is proud of his work and comments on it after opening a box. He seems to have a crush on Cinccino, but doesn't like to admit it. He also sometimes appears in Café Connection in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, saying that he used to have a shop called Box Buster. Quotes * When the shop is closed: :"The name's Rampardos! The Box Buster! You got a Treasure Box for me? I'll have it open in a jiffy! Or I would! But the shop's actually closed right now! I busted it up a bit too much! Sorry 'bout that! :* When the shop is closed and after Dunsparce is rejected: ::"''Huh? Virizion? Yeah, I mean... I guess she's pretty enough, but... Who cares? I'm not interested in her. (No, my eyes...) (My eyes can't see anything but...) (Cinccinoooooo!) ...Huh?! You guys were still here!? (Urk, that was embarrassing...) I forgot to say anything, but the shop's still closed. The repairs from when I wrecked it'll be done pretty soon! Wait till then!" Runs the Gift Shop in Post Town. She has a cheery attitude and often ends dialogue with a "♪". She is also oblivious to the fact that Rampardos is fond of her. Quotes * When the shop is closed: :"This is the Gift Shop! ♪ Here, I make gifts just how my customers like them! ♪ But, right now... I'm out of material for wrapping paper, so I can't open up shop... I'm sure I'll be open again later... So, I'm sorry, but could you wait until then?" :* When the shop is closed and after Dunsparce is rejected: ::"I'm still not able to open the store... I'm so sorry... But I should be able to open the store again in a little while... Please wait until then... By the way... Don't you think Virizion is so pretty? I want to be like her, too. ♪ She's so cool! ♪" Runs the Glorious Gold shop in Post Town, buying gold bars in return for money or items. He doesn't sell gold bars, as he appears to be quite fond of them. He refers to gold bars as "sparklies". He often laughs maniacally. Quotes * When the shop is closed. "Fwohohoho! This is the gold exchange known as GLORIOUS GOLD! I lose control when I see GLORIOUS sparklies! Yes! GLORIOUS! Sparklies! So, if you happen to have any sparklies, exchange them right here! Sorry...but my shop isn't really ready for business yet, so please hold on for a bit... If you get your hands on any sparklies, bring them very carefully to me, OK? No excuses about accidentally selling them to anyone else! I'm trusting you, OK? Fwohohoho! Fwohohohohoho!" Opens up the V-Wheel shop in Pokémon Paradise after it crashes down on the sign set up by Quagsire. He has an ecstatic attitude and often gets excited especially about his wheel. Runs the Request Counter in Pokémon Paradise. The player has to talk to her to open and close the Request Gate and to cancel job requests. Quotes * Upon meeting the player: :"Hi there! Just talk to me when ever you're ready to go!" :"Step right up! Welcome to the Request Counter! What sort of request will you be helping out with today?" :"I see! I'll get everything ready for your departure!" :"The Request Gate has been opened! Do your best in there!" Runs the DLC shop in Post Town. He has the same line throughout the entire game. Quotes "Welcome. I'm your guide to downloadable content! Would you like to return to the main menu and purchase some downloadable content?" * Yes: * What's this?: :"Using your Internet connection... You can expand your game by purchasing downloadable content! Would you like to return to the main menu and purchase some downloadable content?" A resident of Post Town and Lillipup's grandfather. Often shows great concern with trouble and seems to speak with an Irish or Scottish accent. Quotes "Och, it's a braw view from the top o' this hill... Ye can see for miles, eh? From time to time ye can see that uncanny mirage, no? Lang, lang ago, ye could even see those bonny rainbows... They appear no more, though... But once on a time, they were a sight to gladden the eye. I would have loved to see them just once wi' my wee grandson, Lillipup." * When Virizion appears: :"Och! Looks as though our fair lady's goin' tae the inn!" * When the player is in the inn: :"Aye, those rainbows were once the mos' famous sight tae be seen in this land. Used tae appear all the time o'er the town. The mysterious sight o' those overlappin' rainbows... Och, but it was a fair sight to see! Ye velt warmed tae the very cockles of yer heart!" :"But, alas, those fair rainbows havnae appeared for many's the long day. I dinnae ken if it has anything tae do with these blasted Mystery Dungeons, but... The one thing that's for certain is the rainbows dinnae appear anymore." A resident of Post Town, Herdier's grandson, and Swadloon's friend. Quotes "What kind of rainbows are they? I wish I could have seen them once..." * After Dunsparce is rejected: :"Dunsparce? I haven't seen him--why? We've been playing here this whole time... But no one has come by all day." A resident of Post Town and Swadloon's mother. She cares a lot about her son, as she comes running to the player for help when Swadloon disappears and she actively supports the player in their quest to destroy the Bittercold for hopes that her son would have the chance to live a longer life. Quotes "I don't believe that I've seen you in town before. Have you just recently arrivved? What's that? You are building a Paradise near here? ...Well, isn't that nice! Then I guess that means we'll be seeing quite a lot of you here in town, won't we? This is a very peaceful and wonderful place. Please do your best building your Paradise here!" Leavanny's son and Lillipup's friend. For a child, he is quite tough, managing to get through Inflora Forest alone. He originally goes there to find a gift for his mother's birthday, and is seen digging up the Entercards and a red gem before being ambushed. The player has to rescue this Pokémon after Leavanny reports it missing. Quotes "It's gonna be Mom's birthday soon. I've been trying to find her the perfect gift without her noticing. But I just can't seem to find anything very good..." * After Dunsparce is rejected: :"What? Some Pokémon called Dunsparce? Hmmm... Nope, don't think I've seen him." A resident of Post Town. Quotes * When Virizion appears: :"She's a sight for sore eyes!" * When the player is in the inn: :" " * Afterwards: :"That rejection... It was such a shock... Oh, yes. I was utterly rejected." A resident of Post Town. Quotes "Didja know that Rampardos busts open Treasure Boxes with his head? Awesome! But I hear he went a bit overboard with smashing and busted up the whole store... So he's had to shut down for a while. All he's gotta do is open Treasure Boxes... Why's he gotta be so violent about it?" * When Virizion appears: :"She looks perfect again today!" :"That tall, graceful figure... That cool confidence... Aww, man... She's really the best..." :"Miss Virizion... Where have your adventures taken you today?" :"Th-that's ridiculous! I'm sure the dungeon was just so jealous of your beauty... ...that it wouldn't give up a single item or treasure! That's right! That's gotta be what happened!" * When the player is in the inn: :"Yeah, all of us living here used to look at those rainbows... ...and we'd think, "Man, I hope they'll come back again tomorrow!" You'd feel like...you could give it your all again after seeing 'em. Having that kind of hope for tomorrow was why we could give it our all every day. Looking at the rainbows somehow gave everybody that hope... And so we all jjust somehow started calling them the Rainbows of Hope." :"Dunsparce was totally rejected!" :" " * Afterwards: :"Bwaaaaaah!" A resident of Post Town. Before the player and Co. head off to the Great Glacier, he sets off to find a new rock to live inside. It is only after the Bittercold is defeated and the player Pokémon leaves when the partner hears from him again, saying in a letter that he has returned and that he hopes the Great Glacier expedition went well. It is initially assumed that Dwebble forgot about the player Pokémon, unlike everyone else, but when talking to him, he reveals that he did remember the player. A resident of Post Town. After it was announced that there was a suspicious Pokémon hanging around the town, he hangs out at the crossroads. He refuses to enter Post Town, afraid that the townspeople would suspect it was him. After Umbreon is revealed, he returns to the town. He ends most sentences with "trubb-trubb". A resident of Post Town often staying at Swanna's inn. When he bumps into Roggenrola, he gets angry at his reaction which he thinks is unnecessary. Quotes "The food here is the best! What about you? Aren't you gonna eat?" * When Virizion appears: :"Beautiful as ever, huh?" :"W-we've gotta get in there!" * When the player is in the inn: :" " * Afterwards: :"I ain't sad! Not even a little bit! Sniffle...sniffle..." A resident of Post Town. When Ducklett bumps into him, he gets very angry. Quotes "This is space fer a Traveling Sales-mon, and I'm cleanin' it up now. Once this location is usable... Travelin' Pokémon will be able to set up shop here as they please. Then a different Pokémon'll come and open a store here. They sell a lot of different stuff, so if you see somethin' good, talk to 'em. Huh? Me? I'm also a Traveling Sales-mon. I mostly work with stones and rocks. Well, I don't sell things while I'm standin' here, but... I pop in and out of Post Town often. Say hi if you see me!" * After the blue gems have been lost: :"Huh? You want to know if a blue-colored stone fell here? Naw. Haven't seen anythin' like that. Wait! A blue gem, you say? Could it be the ones in Stony Cave? That's amazing! If somethin' like that was layin' around, I'd have scooped it up in a flash!" * When the player is in the inn: :" " * Afterwards: :"I just wanna crawl into a hole and never come out..." A visitor to Post Town and companion of Pansear and Panpour. Quotes "The water in this town sure is the best." A visitor to Post Town and companion of Pansage and Panpour. Quotes "We're adventurers, see? The three of us are on a journey together." A visitor to Post Town and companion of Pansage and Pansear. Quotes "This is my first time visiting, but Post Town really is a great town. No matter how nice a town looks, fiends are everywhere, so keep you guard up." A visitor to Post Town. Quotes "When you come all the way up here, the air seems a little clearer, does it not? I am Mienfoo...a martial artist. I am traveling in an effort to train myself and improve my skills. I often stop by Post Town. I'm sure we will meet again." * After Dunsparce is rejected: :"What? You want to know if I have seen some Pokémon? He is yellow and seems to bounce when he walks? ...No, certainly not. I'm afraid I haven't seen anything like that. Perhaps he did not come this way." A visitor to Post Town. He is part of the Krokorok Gang. Quotes "Huh? Whaddya want? Me? Name's Sandile. I'm a part of the imfamous Krokorok Gang. Youse lugs better not mess with us. I came all the way here today 'cause the boss told me to, but... Hey, chumps... Do either of youse know where I can finds me a Deposit Box? Wasn't it right around here? You making me out to be a patsy?" Villains Bittercold The Bittercold is the main villain in the game. It is not a Pokémon, but rather a form that appears and proceeds to destroy the world. It's appearance was originally caused by the negative emotions of Pokémon, which it feeds off of. The player was called here to defeat the Bittercold, as Pokémon cannot approach the Bittercold without being suffocated by the negativity. The inhabitant of the Glacier Palace, and the protector of the Bittercold. Kyurem has foreseen the destruction the Bittercold will bring to the Pokémon world, and sees it as his duty to protect that future. He is first encountered during the player's first visit to the Glacier Palace, where he insists that the team leave, and gives them a treasure chest of gifts. After the player defeats Munna and her friends for the first time, he destroys Hydreigon and stomps on the player. He is finally defeated by the player and their partner prior to the final battle against the Bittercold. He then admits that maybe the future can be changed, and that he would like to see the player succeed. He telepathically communicates with the player during the final battle, and implied to be the one who rescued everyone from the collapse of the Great Glacier after the battle is won. Munna, along with Hydreigon, first appears in the player's dream prior to coming to the Pokémon world. The player believes they must rescue Munna from Hydreigon, but later discovers that Munna works for Kyurem, and is in fact out to destroy the player. After she and her friends are defeated by the player and their partner, she continues to persist, saying that it would be better for everything to simply end. The partner eventually convinces Munna that there is still hope in the world, and she saves the player from falling in the Glacier Palace and cheers them on during the final battle with the Bittercold. She appears to be the leader of her friends, as they often refer to her as "Lady Munna". They scam Dunsparce with a deal of getting stronger to get Virizion to be his friend. Once he realized this they started to attack him, but the player, and partner appear, and it becomes 3 on 2 until they call their goons and it becomes 6 on 3. Virizion, Emolga, Gurdurr, and The Timburr Bros. appear and they all battle. The Pawniard Brothers lose and flee. and Munna's friends and cohorts. They chase Umbreon and Espeon in search of the Entercards. When Umbreon makes it safely to Post Town, they catch Espeon and search her but don't find the Entercards, due to Espeon hiding them with Swadloon. They are then defeated by the hero and partner. It is later revealed that they work with Munna, Kyurem, and the Bittercold. Like Munna, they also change their minds about the world's destruction and cheer on the player during the final battle. A ferocious beast, and part of Munna's gang. He is first seen after defeating Toxicroak on Daybreak Ridge, and is seen again during the Holehills heist, chasing Hydreigon in an aerial battle. He appears one last time as a boss during the trip to destroy the Bittercold, along with two who are also part of Munna's gang. Besides his roaring, he is never actually seen to say anything. See also *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team characters *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky characters *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) characters *List of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon characters Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon * * * Category:Characters by game Category:Lists